


Be a Good Boy for Daddy

by acrazyworldofdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Two boys helping each other out, something I wanted to get off my chest, straight into the smut you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Mark just wants to feel like nothing, Jeno's happy to help him with that.





	Be a Good Boy for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the tags. This is basically just smut, and although these characters have no age, one of the characters is still considered a minor in his own country. If it makes you feel.uncomfortable please don't read. This is just fantasy (which I hope you'll enjoy) but all the same fantasy. Enjoy!

Mark looks up from his position on the ground. He’s kneeling but resting on his ankles, with his hands grasped tightly behind his back. He’s wearing a light blue cropped sweater too long in the arms, and a matching pair of lace panties, which are cupping his balls and keeping his cock safely tucked away.

Though they are straining and threatening to break from the increasing pressure being created by his ever growing hard on. On his feet are two matching white socks, with light blue lace trim around the top. He’s set up to be the perfect baby boy today, which is all he wants to be.

He knows better than to beg for anything right now. If he does it means his Daddy will just keep him waiting. Even uttering a single word of pleading can cause denial. The only words available to him now are thank you, yes, and Daddy. Plus his safe word but he’s never needed that. Not with his Daddy.

Daddy takes good care of him. Always knowing what Mark needs. What’s too much, and how to punish his baby boy when he’s being bad. Mark salivates at the thought of being a bad boy. It’s a tempting idea, which often results in a firm spanking that he loves to receive, but then that follows with more denial of pleasure and tonight he needs to be seen to. He’s been so stressed with everything being so hectic. Tonight he wants to be used and then cuddled.

Jeno does it so well too.

When they started their little arrangement, he’d not been very confident. Asking Mark frequently, whether he was okay. He soon realised however that Mark as baby boy could take everything Jeno as Daddy wanted to give and more. That was when Jeno had started becoming more ruthless with his mouth fucking, rougher with his man handling, and best of all, slamming into Mark with the fury of 10 men. Mark was in heaven when Jeno lost control.

Tonight though Jeno is being agonisingly slow with everything. First asking Mark to take all his big boy clothes off. Wanting Mark to do it piece by piece, whilst Jeno stared unashamedly at his body. Mark’s always liked his body, firm and small, but he liked it best when his Daddy admiring it.

After stripping, Jeno had pulled out from under the bed, the aforementioned sweater, pants and socks combo, commanding Mark to put them on. Mark knew he looked even more little now, just how Daddy liked him. Innocent, and vulnerable.

The next request was to get down on his knees, a position of submission, which he’d happily sunk down into it.

They’d long ago agreed no binds, as long as Mark did as he was told, but he’d pushed it a few times. Mark doubted though that Jeno would ever be comfortable enough to go there, especially as he knew Mark’s preference not to be bound. It was a constant game of push and pull, with a whole lot of trust needed.

What Mark craved the most was not having to be in charge. To not have to make decisions or have to focus on anything but his Daddy. Jeno on the other hand, from what he’d told Mark, thrived on having the power for once. From establishing dominance over someone, and being in control of their every move, which set his cock on fire. It was a win, win for them.

Jeno finally stops admiring his attire, and steps forward before Mark, calling out softly to the mesmerised boy, “Do you want to take care of your Daddy, baby boy?”. It’s the magic words he’s been waiting for all evening. He firmly answers with a “Yes, Daddy”.

No begging allowed, of course.

Not even to beg to pleasure his Daddy. Jeno takes his answer as his consent to whatever’s coming next. Jeno’s big on the approval thing. Mark not so much, but whatever his Daddy wants, he gets.

“Open”

Mark opens his mouth wide. For such a small baby boy, he can get it open pretty wide. Big enough for Daddy to fit his sizeable cock into and for it to be snug in there, which Mark fucking thrives on.

Jeno pushes his cock in with no warning, and grabs Mark’s head, pushing his cock in so far that it cuts off Mark’s breathing, and Jeno just holds him there, waiting for the shudder he knows Mark’s body will involuntarily release when he’s reached his edge.

The seconds pass by. The cock so firmly in his throat he can’t even offer any sucking or licking like he wants to. He’s addicted to the taste of Jeno’s cock, but he knows that’s not what this is about. This is about his Daddy showing he own’s mark.

Owns his body, his throat and he can take whatever he wants.

The shudder arrives, and Jeno lets go quickly, pulling his cock out of Mark’s mouth. He gets 5 seconds to breath and then it goes back in. This happens 5 or 6 times. Each time, Mark’s own cock straining tighter in his panties, and his eyes roll back in his head. The lack of oxygen is starting to make him feel feint, but it’s glorious at the same time.

Before he’s too far gone, Jeno starts rocking his length in and out of Mark’s abused mouth. Breaking the silence, Jeno asks Mark whether he’s enjoying his Daddy’s cock. Mark hums his affirmative answer, knowing it will make his Daddy shudder himself in blissful ecstasy.

He’s not wrong, but unexpectedly Jeno stills. Mark looks up with his wet eyes, tears produced by the painful mouth fucking he’s just received.

“Suck baby boy. Daddy can’t be doing all the work, can he?” Mark shakes his head vehemently. Of course not, baby boy needs to take care of his Daddy.

Mark chases after the up-standing dick, using his tongue to flick the head with his tongue, and then lick all the way down Jeno’s huge cock to the base. His Daddy throws his head back obviously loving Mark’s ministrations. It spurs Mark on. He tries to get his head underneath the balls, so he can suck on them individually, but it’s tricky with his hands still behind his back. He manages a half successful attempt, which Jeno smiles at, but nods at him to return to the leaking cock above.

He takes in as much as he can running his soft lips all around the veined, throbbing cock. It tastes just as he remembers from last time. This is a real treat. Jeno runs his hands through Mark’s hair, never pushing him, but always there, as a gentle reminder about who’s in charge. It sends a chill through Mark’s spine. He fucking loves all of this. Even Jeno’s controlling nature.

The cock is too big for Mark to fit it all in, but he tries his hardest to please his Daddy. Taking it turns to sink his mouth down as far as possible and then placing kisses and licks all along the length and on the top. When he feels Jeno start to stir and move his hips from impatience, he pulls off with a plop and looks up to his Daddy.

“Daddy?” Mark blinks innocently at Jeno and tilts his head to the side in a confused manner. It always drives Jeno wild when he acts like he doesn’t know what’s about to happen.

“Would baby boy like Daddy to help him out of those clothes?”

Mark’s heart jumps in double time at the prospect of his Daddy’s touches. Jeno always treat him so reverently as first, and then descends into wickedness. He nods yes.

Jeno orders him to put his arms up straight. His Daddy takes his sweet time tugging off the soft blue sweater, pulling one arm off at a time and then pushing the whole thing over Mark’s head. Jeno places kisses all along Mark’s neck, and across his now exposed chest. Sending tingles all across his body, which go straight down into his saturated panties. Mark hopes his Daddy won’t punish him for being too excited, but it’s hard not to be with the prospect of Jeno fucking into him until he sees stars.

Crouching down, Jeno grabs either side of the panties, tutting aloud at how wet they are. Mark looks away in shame, his cheeks go rosy from embarrassment. Daddy did notice, and now Mark might be punished.

“Did Daddy say you could get so wet, baby boy?” Jeno sternly asks the shy boy above.

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“No apologies. Over my knee now. Three strikes.” Mark knows how to play this out to get what he wants. In reality, Mark loves nothing more than being spanked like the bad boy he is, but he doesn’t want Jeno to know. So he resists. He wiggles and pouts at his Daddy. “No please Daddy, no spanks today.”

There’s a look in Jeno’s eye which sends a touch of fear into Mark’s belly. He knows he shouldn’t push Jeno much further tonight, or he risks losing out on all the games they are to play.

“I won’t ask again, baby boy.” Marks follows Jeno to the bed and lays across his knees. He likes this position, because he feels small in Jeno’s arms. His Daddy isn’t that much bigger than him, but he he’s imposing, as he leans over Mark’s now bare bottom and pulls back his large hand to deliver a sharp slap to Mark’s right bum cheek.

It stings, but at the same time releases some of the pressure within Mark’s chest. He wants more, and his Daddy delivers two more blows, one more to the same cheek and one to the other. They’re firm but he’s been spanked much harder before. Daddy must be impatient to fuck him.

Mark stays silent. He doesn’t want to ruin what’s coming his way.

“Hands and knees baby.” No pleasantries. Jeno must be more turned on that Mark realised. He gasps in excitement.

“What was that baby boy?” Mark freezes and says nothing. He doesn’t want to get into more trouble, not when he’s so close to being fucking out of his mind. Jeno seems to take his silence as a good enough answer, and before Mark can think anything else, there’s a finger at his hole, which slips in roughly. Mark gasps again, but this time it’s ignored. His Daddy too focused on what he wants than what Mark is doing.

This is perfect. He wants to feel used. Mark doesn’t really know why he does, but the sense of not being worth anything to anyone, and to just be nothing, is freeing. And to feel free is what he wants.

Jeno pushes in another finger, spitting on his hole. He’s not using lube yet, Mark hopes he will, but he can’t guarantee what kind of mood his Daddy is in. Especially after his baby boy was bad. The two fingers start to scissor, and it hurts. He tries to stay silent, but a whimper falls from his lips followed by a pained cry of “Daddy”. It brings Jeno back to senses.

“Oh my darling boy. How disgusting of me. Focusing only on myself.” Mark keens from the caring tone which falls from his Daddy’s lips, followed by the icy cool liquid which pours over his hole and Jeno’s fingers which are still firmly pressed inside.

The scissoring continues, but this time it’s much more comfortable. Almost relaxing, but for the pressure on a certain spot which starts to appear every other swipe. Jeno’s third finger goes in, with a kiss pressed to Mark’s back, and a swift tug at Mark’s own neglected cock. It’s heavenly, but it’s not what Mark really wants.

He shakes his lower half and emits a small whine. It’s all Mark is brave enough to do. Daddy can be very scary if he breaks the no whining rule too much. Daddy gets the message though, and soon enough the fingers disappear leaving Mark feeling empty. Then a hand is place on Mark’s still sore cheeks, and gently pushes in.

It’s the calm before the storm. Mark’s heartbeat speeds up in anticipation. The cock pushes in fully, and it hurts. It always does the first time, no matter how many times. Jeno is a satisfying partner in bed. One of the reasons Mark chose him as his Daddy. Big wasn’t always better, but for Mark, it was what he needed to be ruined.

When Jeno’s fully in, he lets out some of the air trapped in his lungs, and turns to look at Jeno, nodding slightly. Ready for what’s coming. Jeno smiles at him with a smirk that any good fuckboy would be proud of, and slowly pulls his hips back, releasing his cock from Mark’s tight hole.

“Ready baby boy?” His Daddy asks.

“Always” the baby boy replies, and it begins.

Jeno rockets back into Mark’s hole and slams his body against Mark’s knocking the rest of the air out of his lungs, but he doesn’t stop in time for Mark to take in more. Then he’s out and slamming back in again without a pause. It continues this way for minutes, maybe hours. Mark struggles to take in air, knowing he needs to but not wanting the pleasure to stop. Jeno slaps his already sore bum cheek with every push back in and it stings so bad, it makes Mark’s eyes tear up again.

After more torturous heavenly minutes, Jeno slows down allowing Mark to catch his breath once again. The cock still pushing in and out, but at a more leisurely pace now. His Daddy savouring each moment, rocking Mark’s body from side to side as he does. Ensure he hits all the nerves.

Jeno pushes in hard after a while and combines it with pushing Mark’s back down so his ass curves up meaning Jeno finds the spot which makes Mark writhe in pain and ecstasy. He hits it again and again, using his other hand to grab Mark’s hair and pull his head back.

Mark’s body is now twisted backwards, but it just makes the fucking oh so much sweeter. The pain mixing in with the pleasure, until he’s a whimpering mess. Jeno presses an amused kiss to Mark’s left cheek, and lets go of everything, pulling out completely. Mark can’t help the whine which leaves his mouth, as he’s left gasping for breath curled up on the bed, but Jeno’s far from done. Mark’s in fucking heaven.

Next, his Daddy pulls him up and slots his dick into Mark’s waiting mouth once again. Pumping a few times. This time Mark’s able to use his hands too, so he massages the bottom half, whilst sucking on the top, but it’s not for long. Jeno pushes him on to his back, spreading his legs wide and up, inserting himself once again into the now red and puckered hole. The fucking starts again, and Mark feels himself start to drift out of his body. He sees so much white. The thrusts are so hard his body shifts up the bed each time towards the headboard, but he doesn’t care, as long as his Daddy keeps fucking him, he doesn’t care at all.

“Are you my little slut, baby boy?” OH god Jeno’s really into tonight.

“No Daddy. I’m a good boy.” He replies as per the script requires.

“But good boys don’t like to be destroyed by their Daddy’s cocks, do they?” Jeno’s got a point, but really this game only has one game over, and that’s Mark being royally fucked into oblivion. He plays along anyway.

“Daddy, good boys like to make their daddies happy. And I know fucking into me makes you happy”.

Jeno’s eye bulge out of his head at Mark’s dirty words, this isn’t the usual response, but Mark can tell it makes Jeno excited, as his thrusts increase in pace, if that were even possible. “Yes baby. Fucking your filthy asshole makes me very happy. Does it make you?”

He smiles, even during all this, Jeno’s caring and warm side still shines through. Mark kind of loves that about him. “Yes Daddy. I want more. Please.” He throws the please in hoping it will spur Jeno into punishing him.

He’s been too good to his baby boy so far, and Mark wants to be punished.

“Okay baby,” Daddy says as he pulls mark over with him. Jeno goes to lay on his back, putting Mark on top of Jeno with his dick still firmly inside baby.

“Take what you want baby boy.”

Marks squeals and starts to move his body up and down, working Jeno’s still rock-hard cock. Taking pleasure from being able to hit his own spot. It’s not as ass destroying this way, but it still feels good to hit it over and over again.

Looking down at Jeno, Mark can see he’s got his eyes closed with one arm over them, and the other hand closing gently around Mark’s cock, which is still heavily leaking.

Hid daddy starts to work Mark’s cock over, making it stand up to attention, Mark tries to concentrate on his own task, but he’s torn between enjoying Jeno’s hand and pleasing his Daddy with his ass. He tries his hardest, but it doesn’t seem like he can manage both. Certainly not enough for Daddy, who starts to fuck up into Mark, leaving him unable to do anything but grab his own cock and pump it in time to Jeno’s fucks.

And just when Mark thinks he can’t be any more stimulated, Jeno grabs one of his nipples and twists it hard making Mark yelp out loud and his cock to spurt. He feels embarrassment seep into his cheeks once again.

“Oh did baby boy cum a bit?” Mark nods, regaining some of the innocence he lost in the past hour. Jeno looks at him fondly, and twists again, sending Mark’s body into a spasm resulting in him cuming completely onto his Daddy’s chest.

“What a bad boy you are, Mark Lee”

Mark panics. Jeno never calls him by his first name. Unless he’s about to absolutely ruin him. Jeno yanks his body up and bends him over the side board, which coincidentally is the perfect height for Jeno to fuck Mark over. Mark’s arms are pulled back by his elbows, and Jeno shoves him down onto the surface with no regard to Mark’s comfort. At this point it seems Jeno cares very little for Mark’s well being.

Mark’s blissed out already.

A cock pushes in fast, and full of gait, and just doesn’t stop. Jeno rams into him, and the whole side board shakes. It goes on and on, making Mark hard for a second time, and he comes once again. But Jeno doesn’t stop, instead he releases Mark’s arms and grabs Mark’s face inserting two fingers into his mouth demanding Mark suck. He does.

The fucking does not relent. Jeno’s other hand reaches around to Mark’s already sore and over used cock and runs his hand up and down. Mark lets out a pained cry, it’s too much but Jeno doesn’t stop. Mark’s mind soars above it all, so he doesn’t notice Jeno’s hips start to stutter, and the few last pounds into his ass.

Jeno pulls Mark around and pushes him to the ground. Mark opens obediently, and Jeno’s cock flies in and out a few times before spilling all into Mark’s open throat. He chokes from the sheer amount of cum coming from Jeno, but his Daddy doesn’t do anything about it. Instead he just looks at Mark fondly, and whispers the words baby loves to hear, “What a good baby boy of mine.”

Mark’s preens again for the final time, whilst running his tongue around his lips sucking up the remaining bits of cum Jeno left as he pulled out. Mark is ravaged and feels hollow inside. Jeno picks up his body from the floor, demonstrating his raw power making Mark feel like a safe baby boy in his Daddy’s arms. Jeno gently places him on the messed-up bed and reaches for Mark’s bed clothes from the cupboard. They’re big boy clothes, but still soft. His Daddy always wants him to feel safe afterwards, part of the care he says.

Once he’s dressed for bed, his Daddy makes him drink a whole glass of water before getting him to lie down on his side, so he can big spoon his baby boy. After all the fucking, Mark loves this bit. He doesn’t know what Jeno and he are outside of this arrangement, but whilst he can still feel the care, Mark likes to grab hold with both hands.

“How are you feeling baby boy?” Jeno asks, his own innocence returning to his face. They’re slipping out of their roles now. Mark feels sad.

“I’m okay Jeno. Thank you for taking such good of me.” He places a light kiss on Jeno’s hands, which are wrapped tightly around his chest. “Good, I was worried for a second there I’d gone overboard.”

“You never do, and you know I’d say if you had”. Jeno’s arms tighten more around him. Mark’s not felt this relaxed in a few weeks. He wishes they could do this more often, but their lives are so busy. It’s hard to find the time to.

Plus Mark worries if he and Jeno got this close too often, then more feelings than Daddy, Baby Boy might come into play and he’s just not ready for that. Yet.


End file.
